Hercules 2: Seekers of the Truth
by LanaDelReyFan890
Summary: What if the whole mystery that took place in Inaba now takes place on Athens? What if the fog also took place on Athens ever since certain ginger was requested to go there to solve something? Join Hercules and his beloved wife, friends, and gods to their journey as they solve a puzzle of numerous mysteries in their world and in another world with the power of personas...
1. Chapter 1

My take on a Hercules/Persona Crossover ^^ Here it is how should it be:

Hercules as Yuu Narukami

Meg as Rise Kujikawa

Zeus as Ryotaro Dojima

? as Adachi (Culprit will be revealed soon)

Athena as Naoto Shirogane

Ares as Kanji Tatsumi

Aphrodite as Chie Satonaka

Hephaestus as Yosuke Hanamura

Artemis as Yukiko Amagi

The rest of the characters are with no identical roles from Persona 4 and they are from Persona 4:

Igor

Margaret

Marie

Teddie

Izamani (Don't remember her full name)

Ameno-Sagiri

Kunino-Sagiri

And from Hercules:

Apollo

Hermes

Icarus

Cassandra

Hecate

Persephone

Hades (HE'S ALIIIIIIIIIVE!)

Hera

Poseidon

Hestia

Demeter

WELP, On with chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Just a dream?

Hercules POV

I was in the training field doing my usual things as I always do. I was arching at some steeled rag dolls Phil left to me. From the time I was training, I got much more stronger and even more skilled in fighting. After these two years of saving Thebes from any trouble, taking care of my wife and my other family, and visiting my father every day, I surprisingly got the hang of it. It wasn't really tiring for me though; I've got used to it since I saved the gods and Thebes from Hades' evil schemes...

I took a deep breath as I stopped training for a while. Actually, that little routine I do every day was just getting less favorable for me. Sure, I do love doing all these things, but I could feel something missing in my life. Could it be the need of good memories? My old friends? Something else? I don't know... Gods, why am I thinking so much about it?

I was too distracted in my thoughts that I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Meg with a scroll as she handed it to me.

"It's from your father," She said as he opened the scroll that had written the following

'To Hercules...

I have sent you this letter as a solicitation to come to Athens and to stay for a whole year. Strange things has been happening there, and Athena needs you to keep an eye out any suspicious things happening there. You will soon see what is going on there.

Until then, see you... son.

Signed, Zeus, your father.'

I mentally fist pumped. Finally, something intriguing to do. But what is this 'strange thing' happening over there in Athens? Just thinking of it makes my mind get full of thoughts and questions I should want them answered, but that was regardless for the moment. I spoke to Meg about the solicitation my father gave me, and she agrees that I should go, as so as her.

"We should let this know to Phil and your other parents." Meg spoke as I nodded and whistled for Pegasus to come over. We hopped on him as he flew away with him carrying us along the way.

Hours had passed since we already told Phil and my other parents about me and Meg leaving to Athens for a whole year. They said they were find with it, that we should sent them some letters if we had the time. We decided to leave tomorrow as the night had fallen and we were packing out stuff to leave before heading off to bed.

* * *

 _I suddenly open my eyes as I find myself in some sort of luxury room. It had two sides cabinets with bottles of alcoholic drinks and glasses. I glanced at them for a few moments as I then glance to the middle, seeing two people in a table._

 _"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A bizarre-looking man said to me. He had this... disturbing large nose and eyes and grey hair while wearing a black toga. He looked at me with this creepy smile plastered on his face._

 _"Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." He chuckled as I raised my eyebrows. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Does he mean that... I'm dreaming right now, but it's all real? It also exists on some people like me? "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter..." A contract? What sort of contract? "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself...?"_

 _I cleared my throat, ignoring the questions and thoughts I had in my head. "H-Hercules, sir."_

 _"Oh my... So you must be the son of Zeus, aren't you?" Igor asked in a delighted tone as I nodded. He laughed and clapped his hands "Splendid! Oh Margaret, I am starting to like this guest." He gestured a a blonde woman that was by his side wearing a blue dress, who smiled and nodded. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"_

 _From a blink of an eye, he made a stack of cards appear. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"_

 _"Depends... If it is actually real." I shrugged as Igor nodded, muttering something like 'the same Zeus'. He then takes six cards out of the stack and placed them on the table._

 _"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." He paused as he let out a light chuckle. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Yep, sounds reasonable to me._

 _Igor lifts one of the cards revealing a some sort of tower on it. He inspected it for a moment and spoke once again._

 _"The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." I could finally clear one of my thoughts. What he said could be something related to the 'strange things' that Father told me that was happening in Athens. "The card indicating the future beyond that is..." He then flips another card, revealing a moon._

 _"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"... Very interesting indeed." Huh? What does he mean by that? Is it something bad like he mentioned in the tower card thing?_

 _"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." I frowned in confusion. Great, now more thoughts are entering into my mind once again. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen.' In a split of a minute the cards disappear. He then frowns as if he forgotten something, until his smile comes back._

 _"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He gestured at the blonde woman. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place like myself."_

 _Margaret glances at me with a friendly smile while she held some sort of book. " My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." I bow my head in respect and I smile at her back before Igor could spoke._

 _"We shall attend to the details another time." As he said this, my world was getting dark until I passed out. "Until then, farewell..."_

* * *

I woke up with a yawn as I sat up and stretched. I scratched my head in confusion. What was that dream about? Was it all real what 'Igor' said? How did he even knew my father and that I am his son? I sighed as I stood up... remembering that today I was supposed to head to Athens with Meg. I shook the thoughts away and got ready for the day while Meg was still asleep.

As I already got ready and ate some breakfast, I could hear Meg calling me out saying that we needed to go now. I glanced at my sundial; 10:30 AM. I got my stuff and quickly went outside to see Meg and Pegasus waiting for me.

"We should head to the dock now. It's getting pretty late." Meg smiles as she hops on Pegasus. "This time, I'll drive." Pegasus whines in agreement as I chuckled and took all our stuff while hopping onto Pegasus as he then flew off to our destiny.

As we finally made to the dock, there was no one there except the boat and...Phil? What was he doing here?

"The boatman got sick so I took his place just for today." He replied as he grins at me while taking our stuff to the boat. "You're lucky that you ain't gonna be seasick. Now hop on!" I smiled and nodded as I helped Meg to get to the boat. Pegasus was getting ready to flew along with us as we left the dock.

Time had already passed and we were almost at the middle of arriving at Athens. Meg was taking a short nap while Phil was muttering to himself while he rowed the boat. I look up at the sky, thinking about the letter and the dream. Just thinking about it made my head spin, reminding me that I was thinking too much. Meh, I shouldn't worry too much until I get further to the 'strange thing' that's been happening in Athens lately.

And speaking of which, I could sense that that 'strange thing' could be involved with murders. I could recall Igor saying something about the mystery going unsolved... was this 'strange thing' or 'mystery' really going to be hard to solve?

I sighed and shook my head as I repeated to myself mentally. _It was all just a dream, just a dream..._

...Oh, was it?

* * *

Chapter 2 will have to wait! Hope you liked this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay peeps! Chapter 2 here... and the mystery begins here...

* * *

Chapter 2: More Thoughts, Arriving to Athens

THIRD PERSON POV

For hours, Meg had already woke up from her nap as she realized the time she imagined it should be. She glanced at her sundial; 12:30 PM. She sat up comfortably.

"Are we there yet?" She asked at Phil, who rowed even more slower.

"We're almost ten minutes of arriving." He replied as he glanced at the married couple. "Say, what did Zeus meant when he wrote that letter something about this 'strange thing' happening in Athens?"

"I'm really not sure..." Hercules muttered while bringing a hand to his chin. "But I think it's something related to a murder case of some sort..."

"Hm... seems suitable." Meg nodded. "From what I can recall, when we were at Thebes visiting your parents one day, I overheard two ladies talking about some murder at night... I think Circe was her name..."

Hercules wide eyed when Meg mentioned Circe's name. He remembered her a long time ago when he was just a teen. "Does that probably mean that... Circe died?"

"Huh? You know her?" Meg raised an eyebrow as she looked at her husband while he nodded.

"Uh... yeah, she was just an old "friend" of mine, Adonis and Icarus... well, not Cassandra's- Uh, long story!" Hercules laughed awkwardly while Meg gave him a look as if it said 'no need to explain, Wonderboy'. "But ignore that! Didn't you heard of how was the murdering?"

"I think so..." Meg nodded. "Some recall that 'Circe' was 'found dead' in an abandoned house... or at least that's what the people from Thebes said."

"Then if that's true, it could be somethin' related for what your father wrote in the letter, right?" Phil asked at the ginger.

"I think it does... and I think the murdering thing is true." _If the mystery goes unsolved..._ That thought was haunting Hercules' mind. He felt as if he was almost getting to one conclusion. Maybe when he get to Athens he could ask the people there about the 'murder'. Yet, something was bothering him. What in Gaia did Igor meant of all he just said back in his dream? It still bugged him; what if the mystery was something even worse than a murder case? Once he get to Athens, he was seriously going to get deep into the case; for better or for worse was coming to him.

As they were kept talking about some other things aside the mystery that was happening in Athens, the three had already arrived to the dock of Athens. They saw Pegasus waiting for them there as the hero got the stuff out of the boat and helped Meg out before they waved farewell to Phil as he row back to Thebes. As they walked towards the city, Hercules could notice something different about it. They were less people outside, even though all shopping centers were opened, and the less people they were, the more gossiping, giving Hercules the chance to hear something from two teenagers.

"Hey! Did you saw the Midnight Channel?!" A blonde boy asked to a raven haired girl. Hercules stopped as he pretended to do some other thing while listening. _Midnight Channel? What's that suppose to be?_

"Of course I did! Was that Hephaestus?" The raven girl responded, confusing the ginger even more while he still listened.

"It looked like him, but it wasn't too clear to see... say, where did you saw the Midnight Channel?"

"At that abandoned house were that Circe girl was found dead... is it weird that a dead body could appear in front of a TV?"

Hercules raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Meg, who's jaw just dropped. So it was true; they did found a dead body shortly back there in an abandoned house. And not just any dead body; _Circe's._ The hero had felt bad for her; sure, she was truly evil in the past, but she might've changed after all. But what was that thing called 'TV' and 'Midnight Channel' the two teens mentioned about? He rubbed his forehead. He had to get more answers.

As they strolled through the city, Hercules, Meg, and Pegasus stopped by at a nearby food court as they all sat down to get some refreshing drinks. As they sat in a nearby table, they began talking about the murder.

"Do you think one of your old friends are around here in this city?" Meg asked as she took a sip from her lemon soda. "We could might get some answers from them and get even more deeper into the case."

"Maybe," Hercules mumbled. "I think Cassandra must be around here somewhere. She has to know something about the case."

"You're right, she is a seer, after all." Meg shrugged. "But if the teens mentioned something about Hephaestus and some people are rumoring him appearing in this Midnight Channel, then we should go to Cassandra first and then go to Hephaestus."

"And finally go to that abandoned house by midnight." Hercules added as he smirked at his wife. "Gee Meg, you're one genius wife."

At this statement Meg blushed as she looked away, smiling a bit. "Oh please, I'm not that brilliant." Hercules chuckled at her reaction as she leaned her head on his shoulder while they watched the sky turning grey...

After hours of sharing a tender moment together, Hercules and Meg had decided to take another stroll while Pegasus stayed with them by their side as they listened attentively to their conversation with interest. From the corner of his eye, he could see some fog coming out from behind them. Luckily, it wasn't too thicker; people could see through it as the flying horse watched the citizens walking normally as if nothing bad was happening. Pegasus raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shook his head as he went back into listening Hercules and Meg's conversation.

As they kept walking, the fog had reached them as the three stared at it in confusion.

"Huh, that's weird." Hercules said. "Since when this city got so foggy?"

"Ever since the first murder occurring here." A familiar voice said behind them. The three turned to see a pale skinned woman with red hair wrapped into a bun. She had green eyes and she was wearing a blue toga and sandals. Hercules could recognize this person... of course, it was Cassandra! How couldn't he remember?

"Nice to see you again, Herc," Cassandra gave a small smile at the trio as they smiled back. She gestured at Meg. "Megara it is?"

"That's right. Nice to meet you Cassandra." Meg grinned as she shook hands with her.

"Wow Cass, you... you haven't changed since we last saw each other in the graduation!" Hercules said in awe. "I can't freakin believe it!"

Cassandra laughed at her old friend's reaction. "Well you sir had changed _a lot._ I'm surprised you gave up immortality for your now wife."

"Heh, I have reasons, don't I?" Hercules chuckled as he surrounded his arm around Meg's waist. "Say, we wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Some people in Athens were talking about some kind of... murder that happened in an abandoned house close here; and we think that Circe was the victim in it." Meg spoke. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, from what I can think, before she was killed, she had an affair with Adonis back then, and Helen found out about it and she threaten her to stay away from him. Days later, she was found murdered in that abandoned house with a cut in her abdomen." Cassandra paused before continuing. "The police couldn't find out who her murderer was, since it wasn't Helen and there were no witnesses in the case. That's all I know. Why you need this information?"

Hercules was about to speak, until he heard Igor's voice in his head.

 _Congratulations, you had taken your first step into finding the truth! This brings you closer to it... and with that, you have already agreed to our contract. Keep it up like that... and do not fail no matter what._

The ginger blinked a few times before Meg touched his shoulder.

"Wonderboy? You okay?" Hercules gulped and nodded as he spoke.

"Listen Cass, my father sent me here for a year to see if I can solve some strange things happening here. From what I can assume to what it is I highly think that it's about the murder and this fog... please, if you know more about this, just contact me."

"Sure thing, though it's gonna be hard since my vision powers aren't working well..." Cassandra grumbled. "But don't worry, you can count on me in that. See you later." With that, she marched away into the fog as the three waved at her while they left.

* * *

Sorry if it was too short (duh). I'm running out of ideas Dx REVIEW, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I'M BEGGING CHU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 as promised! And here is where the REAL suspense gets real... (rubs hands evilly) 

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4 OR HERCULES FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. IF I DID I'D BE FILMING A HERCULES 2 SEQUEL DX

* * *

The night had already fallen as Hercules was still finding more clues about the murder. Seeing that there was no avail to do so, he decided to go the hotel his father Zeus had rented him. He left Meg and the stuff in the hotel as he walked through the city once again, trying to locate the abandoned house were Circe was killed. Seeing that the fog was getting thicker, he hurried his feet even more as he practically was a little far from Athens. He noticed the fog didn't followed him as he looked forward and arched an eyebrow.

He saw some sort of house made with wood, almost practically fallen apart. He could guess that was the abandoned house since it had some yellow tape wrapped all over the house saying 'CRIME SCENE. DO NOT PASS' in black bold letters. He tore it away and entered.

The house was really cramped, some furniture was almost ripped apart. But what caught Hercules' attention was the blood-stains in the floor, even a strange box with a crystal screen and some strange buttons by its side stood on the floor. _Is this a TV? The one those teens were talking about?_ He glanced at his sundial that marked midnight. He decided to leave, since the fog could get even more thicker, until the 'TV' screen started to flash in front of him as he stopped his tracks and looked at it closely...

It was showing some static at first, until a form of a man showed up, waving its arms. Hercules could notice the figure. It was... Hephaestus? How on earth could Hephaestus appear in the TV in the first place? Was this some kind of prank or something? He was too shocked that he didn't noticed the screen go black.

The ginger scratched his head in confusion as he marched away. He had to get to his father right away tomorrow morning.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

"I swear Meg, it was him! I saw him there!" Hercules said as he and Meg were eating their breakfast in the hotel room.

"Where? In this 'TV' thing?" Meg asked as Hercules nodded. Seeing what he meant to say, Meg gasped. "Wait, so you went to THAT house last night?"

"Sure I did. And I was very lucky that the fog stopped getting thicker when I got here. I was thinking... I should go to my father and ask him some questions. Wanna come?" Meg nodded as they finished their breakfast and got ready for the day.

Minutes later, the married couple went outside with Pegasus waiting for them as they hopped on him and flew towards Zeus' temple. As they flew through the skies, they could see the fog from yesterday through the seas as Hercules frowned in confusion. Wasn't Poseidon aware of the fog invading the sea or he didn't noticed it? Shrugging off the thought, he glanced at his father's temples some miles away as they kept flying on.

The trio finally arrived as Meg and Pegasus waited for him outside. The ginger entered his father's temple as he beseeched him. Zeus' statue was brought to life as he spoke to his son.

"Hercules! What a surprise seeing you here today!" Zeus said happily as Hercules smiled at him. "So tell me, did you received my letter? Anything odd happening in Athens? Athena was bugging me about it and she couldn't go and check since she had some other errands."

"Well... first off, yes I got your letter. Second, you were right." Hercules nodded as he looked at him seriously. "Did you remember Circe? She was found dead in an abandoned house, not so far away from Athens." At this comment Zeus looked at him sternly. "And there was this fog coming out in Athens... I was in that house investigating some things, and when I got home, the fog got even more thicker."

"Huh, so Athena was right..." Zeus scratched his chin in curiosity.

"And that's not all; before I left the house, this... thing called a 'TV' just... how do I put it...? Well, it showed some image of Hephaestus when it was already midnight."

"Wait, you mean this Midnight Channel the mortals were talking about lately?"

"Yeah, that thing!" Hercules snapped his fingers as he remembered. "And what I can think is that the murder that took place there... that TV and the Midnight Channel could be some sorts of evidences."

"Hm... you might be up to something." Zeus nodded. "Tell you what; I'll warn Hephaestus and the other gods and goddesses about this and if we can get this 'TV' thing we'll stay up at midnight to see if it's true."

 **11:40 PM**

 **MOUNT OLYMPUS**

After Zeus gathered all the gods to a council meeting and explained the whole situation, he was able to summon a TV in the Council Meeting Room. The gods were waiting for midnight to come as they stared at the TV for a long time. Silence was surrounded in the throne room as nobody spoke...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Is it midnight already?" Hermes yawned. Zeus glanced at his sundial after rubbing his eyes.

"Two minutes left... no one can't sleep until we saw what Hercules saw." Zeus said in a sleepy voice. The gods were silent once again until they heard a snore from one of the gods.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus shouted as he facepalmed. The sea god whirled around as he woke up.

"HUH? Midnight already?!" Poseidon yelled surprised.

"No ya freakin' moron." Artemis groaned. "We only got two minutes left until it is."

"One minute left, babes." Hermes sighed as he glanced at his sundial once again. He started to count mentally. "56, 57, 58, 59... Aaaaand, already midnight!"

The gods were waiting once again until the screen flashed, revealing the same figure Hercules saw the other night. They all wide eyed. It was Hephaestus all right. He was waving his arms violently as he yelled something the gods couldn't hear him say. As the screen faded black, the gods glanced at a shocked Hephaestus.

"That was really... m-me?" Hephaestus stuttered.

"It looks like it." Apollo muttered. "I think we can get through this TV thing... it kind of gets us to another dimension, I think..."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it does." Athena raised her eyebrows. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow. We can tell Hercules we saw it all."

"What I'm mostly worried about is if it can wait until tomorrow," Zeus sighed as he frowned. Something about this Midnight Channel was bothering him. Could it possibly be a threat sign to him and the gods? Would _he_ come back once again? Zeus hesitated at the thought. He knew _someone_ was behind all this and was responsible for the female mortal's death.

He just only hoped this ended quick.

* * *

SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DX School had got me all hooked up so idk if I can update each day DX

Anyways, I need some collabs for my SNK/Hercules xover. I need ideas for this story to have the longest chapters and MAINLY be more related in the SNK universe so the Hercules universe can be stuck with it in it. So if you want to help, feel free to PM me at any time!

As always, I will see you in the next chapter (if I can!)! BYE-BYE!

-LDRF890


End file.
